Midnight Memories
by Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan
Summary: Maka can't sleep. Can Soul help? SoulxMaka


Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, the new episodes would come out everyday. But alas, I do not…

Midnight Memories

By

Moonlit Showers

She lay in bed, waiting for sleep to come, but in the dead of night is also the moment where she is most vulnerable. Her barrier against the thoughts she dares not to think in daylight is weakened, as she teeters between the line of awareness and unconsciousness.

Sounds invade her ears, disturbing the otherwise quiet night. A screaming blade synchronizing with the splitting of flesh was the most prominent audio. In addition to the noise, images illustrated themselves behind her closed lids. The quick sweep of metal, her vision obstructed by a familiar head of silver hair filled her vision. And of course, overflowing all her senses; was the distinct spray of dark red blood.

Maka's eyes snapped open, causing the images to thankfully fade into obscurity. Unfortunately, her feelings on the matter couldn't be banished quite that easily.

She sighed. Even though she had mentally resolved not to give into her fear, she couldn't completely prevent herself from remembering, especially at times when she only had her thoughts for company.

Giving up on sleep for the moment, she slowly rose from the bed and made her way to the living room. Perhaps a book could help erase her troubled thoughts and allow her a small reprieve.

Flicking on the light, her eyes widened as the object of her musing raised an eyebrow at her abrupt entrance from his relaxed perch on the mauve couch.

"Soul? What are you doing up?" Maka asked curiously as she slowly made her way toward him.

He shrugged and skewed a glance her way, "I could ask you the same."

Maka's gaze unconsciously drifted to the floor, "I couldn't sleep," she admitted slightly defensively.

Unbeknownst to her, Soul's expression softened in understanding. He leaned his head back to gaze at the ceiling, "Neither could I."

Silence fell, but it was a comfortable one. After working together for so long, there was no longer the need for pointless conversation. Maka's shoulder's slumped a bit as she moved over to the couch and let herself fall next to Soul. Leaning back her head, she also gazed at the ceiling, unknowingly staring at the same spot as her partner.

"Hey, Soul?" she asked after a moment, her voice unusually soft, "Are you…"

Soul's eyes shifted toward Maka as she trailed off. He knew what she was referring to, as this issue has never been fully resolved, even though it happened so long ago. Every time Maka saw his scar, a flash of guilt would always cross her expression. They had never truly talked about it before, at least not directly, always preferring to avoid it altogether.

His eyes traveled back to the spot on the ceiling.

"How would you react," Soul stated calmly, "if someone came in right now and tried to stab me?"

Maka's brow creased in surprise and confusion, "But no one is here-"

"Just humor me," Soul interrupted with an amused smirk. Trust Maka to question even the smallest details.

"You'd transform and we'd fight them?" she questioned uncertainly.

Soul nearly laughed aloud, what a typical Maka response. She was so smart in school and yet so dense when it came to the big picture.

"What if I couldn't move?" he asked gently.

Maka's eyes widened as her mind began to conjure up an illustration of the described scene. She saw a dark figure with a dangerous sword. Standing half in the darkness, but coming steadily closer. Soul was just sitting there, not reacting as the figure slowly raised his weapon and swung it toward his heart.

She didn't even register her own movement, but the next thing she knew, her body was draped protectively over Soul's. Her arms spread wide to shield his body, and her face just inches from his own.

Determined emerald clashed with steady ruby as a spark of understanding electrified the connection between their souls. Maka's face split into a smile Soul had never seen before; a combination of strength and will, gentleness and compassion. It was filled with all the qualities that drew him to her in the first place.

Her lips parted as she whispered the sentence he had been waiting for.

"I would protect you."

Soul smirked, showing off his pointed teeth, "Now you understand."

Without another word, he leaned down and captured his partner's lips with his own. Maka's last coherent thought was that she now had new memories to keep her up at night, but these were much less scary.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and please don't forget to review! ^_^


End file.
